It is increasingly common for mobile phones, smart phones and other portable devices to be provided with frequency modulation (FM) radio receivers. Such FM receivers are able to reproduce mono or stereo audio content from signals that are frequency modulated onto a carrier. Typically, the audio content is music, news and commentary etc. In most of the world, FM radio broadcasts are provided in the very high frequency (VHF) part of the radio spectrum, typically between 87.5 and 108.0 MHz. FM broadcasting began in 1939. For many years, FM broadcasts were received using analogue radio receivers. However, the current trend is for FM radio receivers to be digitally implemented, with a downmixed baseband signal being sampled by an analogue to digital converter (ADC) and processed in the digital domain.